Inocencia Interrumpida
by ina minina
Summary: la niñez dejada atrás en un segundo por la presencia de su primer y único amor, ¿atracción mutua?   ese hombre la hará olvidar la inocencia y ella le enseñará lo que es amor...
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia..._**

**_es un NEJIHINA UA... espero que sea de su agrado_**

**_es una idea que se me ocurrió hace poco, no quiero hacerla larga por lo que no serán muchos capítulos_**

_**bueno eso más que nada, disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**Peinó su cabello con cuidado, estaba muy largo, separaba con delicadeza mechones rebeldes de su cara, separándolos le era más fácil, le costaba creer que le había crecido tanto, hace poco que ocupaba su pelo corto, no notó en que momento le creció hasta la cintura, y a pesar de todo, estaba muy bello.**

**Se miró en el espejo una vez más. Su vestido de escote recto ocultaba su busto, el rosa pálido solo hacía que su piel se tornara más clara, sabía muy bien que su cuerpo era lindo, muchas veces se sentía mal por eso. Crecer era algo inevitable, pero no era algo que le gustase, su madre siempre le repetía que era bellísima y eso era lo que más la acomplejaba. Suponía que era cosa de adolescente, pero a sus compañeras lo que más les interesaba era ser pronto "mujeres" mayores, se interesaban por chicos y lo único que querían era perder su virginidad. Y ella en cambio se ocultaba de ellos.**

**Detestaba caminar cerca de un hombre y que la mirasen, que le gritaran cosas, pocas veces sucedía, por que generalmente no salía. Además la situación económica de su familia la "protegía" de eso. Cada visita a alguien, o alguna salida familiar, lo hacían en autos, la compañía de su padre era muy conocida, la mejor en lo que hacía, la empresa de su padre manejaban las mejores tecnologías del mundo y eran unos de los mayores distribuidores del país, la vista de sus productos en el extranjero eran bastante buenas. Simplemente les iba de lo mejor.**

**Sin mencionar la línea de hoteles que manejaba su madre. Una familia de situación económica excelente.**

**Eran una familia unida, la relación entre sus padres era buena, como la de una familia normal, pero muchas veces deseo que se quedaran más tiempo con ella, sus trabajos requerían mucho tiempo, y las consecuencias eran altas. Pasaba poco tiempo con ellos y se sentía sola.**

**Era hija única y solo se quedaba en casa con su perrita, que era su única compañía. **

**En el colegio le iba relativamente bien, no tenía mejores amigas, solo compañeras agradables, y otras muy unidas a ella, iba en un colegio de alto prestigio y todos lo alumnos eran de clase social alta, por lo mismo, eran muy competitivos, si se veía que a alguna familia le iba bien generalmente la ignoraban a causa de la envidia o muy por el contrario se acercaban por interés. Jamás se sintió acogida de verdad, por lo mismo que le costaba mucho asistir a su colegio.**

**Se levantó de la sillita de su escritorio y sacudió los cabellos sueltos que se esparramaron en su vestido, se arregló un poco el vestido para bajar a almorzar. Un almuerzo aburrido, una invitación de su padre a un tipo importante que no conocía ni que le importaba, un almuerzo de negocios, los odiaba.**

**Mucha elegancia y demasiado incómodo, jamás le llamaron la atención, asistía solo por cortesía, su padre le pedía que asistiera y que sea amable.**

**Suspiró profundo y se miró al espejo grande de su habitación. Una chica de estatura promedio, de cintura pequeña y de caderas anchas, piernas largas y pies pequeños, el vestido estaba a unos cuatro dedos de su rodilla, dejaba a relucir sus hermosas piernas blanquecinas, su busto se veía un poco más grande de lo que era, a pesar de que su escote era tacaño, las líneas de este hacía que se viera más grande y eso la preocupó. Era tarde para cambiarse y no se había dado cuenta antes, hacía demasiado calor para ponerse algún chaleco.**

**Dudó unos minutos, tocaron la puerta de su habitación y entró su madre, físicamente se parecían mucho, ambas pálidas y de cabellos violáceos, el físico de su madre era bastante atractivo a pesar de sus treinta y nueve años, la personalidad de esta era encantadora, demasiado coqueta y espontánea, su padre le confeso que por eso se había enamorado de ella, era totalmente diferente al resto de chicas que había conocido en la alta sociedad. **

**-¡que hermosa estás!-le sonrío la mujer y corrió a abrazar a su pequeña, sabía cuánto le costaba a su hija vestirse así, y apreciaba el echo de que lo intentara, su hija era simplemente hermosa y ella no aprovechaba su belleza. **

**-me siento incómoda madre-la mujer hizo una mueca de desaprobación y la soltó de su abrazo.**

**-acostúmbrate… deberías empezar a vestirte así**

**-tengo 16… no creo que sea adecuado para mi edad**

**-no lo es, es demasiado recatado para las niñas de tu edad…**

**-¿quieres que me vea como una chica de mi edad?**

**-je jeje, no a ese extremo… la juventud de hoy en día es muy escandalosa, pero debería ser un poco más normal**

**-¿me llamas anormal?-preguntó con ironía la joven, ambas sabían la respuesta, una adolescente de 16 años que no salía de compras, que no perseguía chicos, que le interesaba la lectura y todavía se preocupaba por el estado de sus muñecas, era extraño.**

**-si… eres rara je jeje-ambas soltaron risas cantadas, el padre de la joven se asomó por la puerta de su pequeña con precaución, su hija hace mucho que había dejado de ser una niña y se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, muchos de sus empleados estaban interesados en la chica, hijos de socios habían pedido su mano en reiteradas ocasiones y siempre se había negado, su hija era una mujer pero para el siempre sería su niña, y ella se comportaba como tal, ni siquiera pensó en comentarle a su nena que habían hombres interesados en ella, seguramente solo conseguiría cohibirla.**

**-¿de que tanto se ríen?-entró al comprobar que su hija no estaba haciendo nada de chicas.**

**-nada… solo le decía a Hinata que es extraña**

**-igual a su madre-la mujer hizo un puchero y la risita de su hija resonó en la habitación.**

**-¡oye!**

**-je jeje ya bajemos que mi socio debe estar por llegar.**

**-bien-dijeron al unísono las dos mujeres.**

**Bajaron por las escaleras en unos minutos, pronto sus padres empezaron una plática que no le interesaba, así que se desconectó un momento de la realidad, siempre lo hacía cuando hablaban de negocios o asistían a juntas.**

**Escuchó a su padre saludar y regreso a la realidad, el socio de su padre ya había llegado y su sorpresa fue grande, el hombre desconocido era un adulto joven, muy atractivo, y era un Hyuuga… tenía los ojos perlados que caracterizaban a su familia, era alto e imponente, usaba el cabello largo, lo que la hacía deducir que era medio rebelde, su cara era cuadrada y sus ojos pequeños y afilados, su mirada era fría y desinteresada, sus poros irradiaban elegancia, vestía un traje formal de color negro, su espalda era ancha y era bastante alto, un hombre demasiado masculino, a pesar de su cabello largo.**

**Era hermoso… sintió sus mejillas arder levemente.**

**-¿Qué tal el viaje Neji-san?-la voz de su madre la hizo aterrizar de sus ensoñaciones con el recién llegado.**

**-relajado Komomo-san, su casa es muy linda-su voz era sensual y varonil, su tono de voz era más agradable de lo que creía, pensó que era un arrogante, pero al parecer se equivocaba.**

**-te presento a mi hija, Hinata-su padre le tomo la mano y la acerco a ese hombre, el castaño la miro con interés, una mujer hermosa, jamás pensó que la hija de su socio sería tan bella.**

**-un gusto conocerte, tu padre me había dicho lo hermosa que eres y déjame decir que se equivoco-la joven lo miró extrañada-eres preciosa.**

**-gra… gracias-sus mejillas se incendiaron ante ese comentario, y esa reacción al castaño simplemente lo cautivó.**

**Caminaron hacia el comedor y el almuerzo ya estaba servido, no podía evitar mirarlo a hurtadillas y para su sorpresa, descubrió que el, al igual que ella, también lo hacía, pero muy al contrario que ella, no escondía la mirada, tampoco la desviaba cuando se veía sorprendido por ella, seguía mirándola sin cavilaciones, no escuchó la conversación que mantuvo su padre con el hombre que la hacía suspirar, por primera vez se sintió atraída hacia ese hombre, y deseo que aquel castaño no se fuera jamás.**

**-bien, entonces el trato queda cerrado nuevo presidente de la compañía je jeje**

**-je jeje bien, creí que me costaría más convencerlo-de lo poco que entendió, fue que Neji y su padre eran dueños de la compañía… es decir, que ahora ambos eran los presidentes, por que Neji decidió invertir una gran parte de sus bienes en la empresa de su padre y este gustosamente ofreció ese acuerdo, sabía que decidir algo así requería meditación pero, su padre simplemente accedió.**

**La tarde pasó rápido, y para su desdicha o suerte, Neji se quedaría en su casa, hace poco que había llegado de Inglaterra y todavía no había echo ninguna reserva en algún hotel, por lo que sus padres le habían ofrecido amablemente que se quedara, trato de evitar estar a solas con el, se sentía perseguida con la presencia de ese hombre tan atractivo cerca, además las miradas que este le regalaba eran encantadoras, pero la ponía muy nerviosa.**

**Estaban solos en la sala de estar, sus padres estaban en la cocina y ella para no ser descortés, prefirió hacerle compañía, no era algo tan difícil, el aroma de ese hombre estaba esparcido por toda la casa, sentía curiosidad… quería saber de el, si estaba con alguien o algo, aunque sabía que eso solo haría que se entusiasmase con el, y eso no podía ser…**

**-¿Qué edad tienes?-el hombre rompió el silencio con una pregunta que a ella le sorprendió, era una pregunta común pero que le extrañó escuchar de un hombre como el y en una situación como esa.**

**-16…-se lamentó… se notaba que era joven pero no pensó que era menor de edad, su cuerpo no lo demostraba para nada, muy por el contrario, las ganas de engatusarla disminuyeron, pero no del todo, definitivamente se verían más seguido, y eso facilitaba las cosas, era simplemente hermosa, y el, un conquistador activo, ella una nueva conquista, ser la hija de su socio era un obstáculo, pero eso no era algo muy importante si sabía hacer las cosas, nada malo resultaría.**

**-¿tienes novio?-las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaron, hasta el momento, nada le disgustaba de ella, solo dos factores lo reprimían: ser la hija de su socio y que era menor de edad.**

**-no… no me gustan los chicos de mi edad-no supo por que soltó algo así, de seguro el pensaría que esa frase traía consigo un mensaje subliminal, y así lo era, simplemente no pensó en que lo diría.**

**-ah… eso debe ser por que eres muy madura y buscas a alguien más experimentado-bien, reconocía cuando sus encantos tenían efectos en las mujeres, y ella no era la excepción, quiso responderle con un mensaje subliminal también y esperó que ella lo comprendiese.**

**-quizás… y usted.-dudó-… ¿tiene novia?**

**-no… no he encontrado a nadie como para darle ese privilegio-la chica soltó una risita cantada, **_**encantadora **_**pensó el.**

**-ah OK… ¿un serio problema de egocentrismo?**

**-gravísimo-se miraron por unos segundos, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que sucedía, se estaban cortejando, y no querían detenerse-pero es cierto… ser mi novia es un privilegio… y creo que el hombre que sea tu novio también lo tendrá.**

**-no me conoces como para decir algo así**

**-tienes razón… pero de algo estoy seguro-la mujer esperó expectante-eres una de esas mujeres que casi no quedan… y se nota.**

**-¿si?... cuida lo que dices, puede que te equivoques-no sabía lo que decía, pero quería contrarrestar esos halagos, nunca le gustó que le hicieran cumplidos, solo toleraba los de sus padres.**

**-sabes… creo que, para que esos privilegios no caigan en personas incorrectas… deberíamos ser novios-la chica río dulcemente y sus mejillas enrojecieron intensamente**

**-creo que puede que tengas razón-soltó sin más preámbulos, bien, ella le coqueteaba, quizás ni siquiera lo notaba y era así por naturaleza, pero lo cierto es que le provocaba sensaciones únicas.**

**-sería en dos años… no quiero que me acusen de abuso-de pronto una duda la asaltó.**

**-¿Qué edad tienes?**

**-26… cumplo en el 3 de julio, recibo regalos de cualquier tipo así que espero el tuyo con impaciencia.**

**-je jeje… ¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?**

**-el que sea necesario… para ir codo a codo con el labor de presidente en la empresa y ahí veré si vuelvo a mi país para manejarla desde allá-una presión en el pecho de la muchacha se hizo presente, el escuchar que iba a regresar a su país tarde o temprano la desanimó… ¿pero en que demonios pensaba? ¿Se estaba haciendo ilusiones con un desconocido?... si bien los halagos de el la conmovieron, sabía perfectamente que los hombres eran así, y el, tan atractivo y con su situación, de seguro era especialista en conquistas y ella la muy inocente, estaba cayendo completamente en sus redes.**

**-ah…-el hombre la quedó viendo unos segundos, parecía que a la joven le había desanimado lo que había dicho hace un momento. Si las cosas iban bien, se tendría que ir en unos cuántos meses más, no había nada en Japón que lo detuviese, pero… la simple idea de marcharse sin haber conseguido algo con esa mujer lo detenía, es más, era un motivo más que suficiente para no irse sin haber concretado su conquista… ¿pero que demonios pensaba? ¡Era menor de edad!... **

**Bien, sabía también que, las muchachas de hoy en día eran bien precoces, y ella no debía ser la excepción… quizás se demostraba recatada, pero era normal en un muchacha de clase alta y ella, la primogénita del clan Hyuuga, debía comportarse como una señorita, tal ves, estar con ella una noche no le haría mal a nadie…**

**-pero si hay algo que me retenga… feliz me quedo más tiempo-los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron al oír esa bendita oración, el corazón de la mujer latió muy fuerte, justo cuando iba a responderle, sus padres se asomaron por la puerta con una bandeja con té y rebanadas de tarta, las mejillas de la peliazul se incendiaron al notar la situación en la que estaba, primara ves que se sentía sorprendida en el acto, si es que le podía llamar así, le gustaba ese hombre, y sentía una extraña presión en el pecho ¿es "eso" que llaman amor?... no. Ella era una mujer madura y no creía en esas cosas… en realidad, no creía en el amor, ya que ella era una niña, o eso intentaba ser, era una chica que creía en la fantasía y en lo mítico, siempre leía cosas así y soñaba con encontrar un mundo de fantasía, pero en sus sueños no estaba programado encontrar el amor, y lo que en estos momentos sentía, no sabía que era ni para dónde la llevaría.**

**-espero que le guste la tarta Neji-san-sonrío Komomo al dejar la bandeja en una mesita de centro, el castaño respondió con un ademán.**

**-bueno ¿en que nos habíamos quedado, Neji-san?-Hiashi se veía muy interesado en el nuevo proyecto que tenía entre manos, primera ves que confiaba tanto en alguien, bueno… el muchacho era una persona de confianza, era de esos con dinero que no les importaba tener más, solo ser los mejores, además… estaba eso, era parte de su familia, el hijo de su hermano gemelo que murió antes de poder ver a Neji surgir en la vida, su hermano le dejo la tutoría de Neji, cuando el castaño tenía unos once años, su sobrino siempre fue muy independiente, la herencia del chico la manejaba el, cuando su familiar tuviera la edad necesaria le entregaría la autoridad para que se haga cargo de sus bienes. Su sobrino nunca le dio que hacer, era un chico prodigio, le iba muy bien en la escuela, fue beneficiado con una beca estatal para que estudiara en Europa, y el muy feliz le dio el permiso a su sobrino para que se fuera, de seguro la próxima ves, sería todo un hombre, y no se equivoco, lo veía una ves al año o dos, para las celebraciones y cosas así, Neji se convirtió en todo un genio en los negocios y en todo un hombre honrado, muchas veces se lamentó que su querido hermano se perdió todos esos momentos importantes de Neji. Un hijo que todo padre estaría orgulloso.**

**Neji por su parte, le tenía mucho aprecio a su tío, fue un gran padre para el, decidió irse de la casa del por el nacimiento de su prima, estudió en las mejores escuelas y universidades, para alejarse de la hermosa familia de su tío, no quería arruinársela, lo quería mucho como para obligarlo a que se hiciera cargo de el, lo veía pocas veces al año. Cuando conoció a su prima era una pequeña bebé, decidió alejarse… su tío tenía una vida y no podía opacársela. Dejó de verlo en quince años… **

**El sufrimiento de su tío fue el que lo convenció de volver a Japón, su tío le quería demasiado como para tolerar más tiempo sin verlo, y el, también lo quería ver, cuando se encontraron en una junta de negocios, su tío le ofreció ser dueño de la mitad de la empresa, bueno eso fue lo que Neji decidió, su tío quería regalársela pero el se negó, llegaron a la conclusión de ser socios.**

**Había olvidado un detalle de la vida de su tío, su pequeña prima, que no veía en años, la conoció cuando era una niña de un año, y ahora de seguro era toda una señorita.**

**Y no se había equivocado.**

**-permiso…. Me retiro-todos la quedaron viendo confundidos-no me siento muy bien…**

**-pero Hinata… ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó su madre preocupada**

**-nada… ósea, no me siento… bien, solo es eso… ¿puedo retirarme?**

**-claro Hija… Komomo deja que se vaya la niña-la mujer asiente, la joven se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la salida, miró por última ves al desconocido que estaba en su sala de estar…**

**Entró a su cuarto con el palpitar de su corazón muy acelerado, se estiro en su cama y con una mano en su pecho intentó calmarse, le gustaba el socio de su padre… el era mayor por once años… pero no le importaba, era el primer hombre que le hacía sentir esas emociones tan peculiares, y era hora de crecer… y el era el indicado para eso… o al menos eso creía.**

**Se dio un baño y se puso su camisa de dormir, no pensaba bajar a cenar… ahora que ya había asumido sus sentimientos… se avergonzaba, debía prepararse emocionalmente para mirarle a la cara, así que sería en otra ocasión…**

**Se durmió pensando en el.**

**Ya estaba vestida para ir a la escuela, y… se había peinado para el… bajó al comedor muy animada…. Pero el no estaba ahí. Sus padres desayunaban muy animados y platicaban.**

**-buenos días-dijo una ves que se calmó… sus padres la miraron sonrientes y la saludaron.**

**-¿te sientes mejor?-Hinata pensó unos segundos y recordó su mentira del día anterior, asintió y se sentó a comer, sentía curiosidad, se supone que Neji se había quedado y ahora ya no estaba…**

**-y… ¿tu socio? Creí que se iba a quedar…**

**-OH… si se fue temprano, quería ir a recorrer la ciudad para comprar un casa pronto…-el corazón de la chica no cabía en su pecho de felicidad, pero… ahora no se quedaría en su casa entonces…. ¿Cómo le vería? ¿Con que pretexto se le acercaría? … ya pensaría en algo.**

**-ah…. ¿se piensa quedar mucho tiempo?**

**-no lo trates como a un desconocido hija-la chica se extrañó- el es tu primo**

**-…-Hinata estaba más que sorprendida, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho-¿ah?**

**-lamento no habértelo presentado como tal, pero con la emoción lo había olvidado**

**-ósea… ayer conocí a mi primo y ¿nadie fue capaz de decir me que era mi primo? ¿¡Y quién mierda es su padre!-se tapo la boca la instante, jamás había dicho groserías, ni maldecido…. Pero la situación lo ameritaba.**

**-hija… cálmate, perdónanos no fue nuestra intención-su madre estaba impresionada, su hija era una señorita, nunca tenía esos arrebatos… pero para ser la primera ves que los veía, le causaba gracia.**

**-Hinata… ¿Qué vocabulario es ese?**

**-perdón…**

**-de todos modos… mi hermano gemelo Hizashi, que en paz descanse… murió cuando el tenía once… yo quedé con su tutoría… no lo conocías por que Neji, viajó a Inglaterra a muy temprana edad… es solo eso.**

**-¿Por qué jamás oí hablar de el?**

**-verás… a Neji lo quiero como a un hijo, y el… se fue de mi lado para hacer su vida, me dolía mucho hablar de el.**

**-si…a tu padre se le fue decirte, por la emoción… no lo veíamos hace mucho.**

**-ah…-le pequeña solo agachó la mirada y termino su desayuno.**

**Después del alborotado desayuno, el chofer familiar llevo a la Hyuuga a su escuela, y está, a la vez, se fue pensando en su ahora primo durante todo el camino, ahora no solo era un hombre mayor y el socio de su padre, era un familiar… pero eso la podía beneficiar… si la relación que tiene su padre con su primo es tan unida como le contaron, eso significaba que lo vería seguido.**

**Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, inició su rutina escolar sin distracciones, a cada momento lo recordaba… se sentía extraña, nunca había pensado tanto en un hombre, a lo más en su padre y algún amigo, o más bien conocido… **

**Sus clases pasaron lento, no hallaba la hora que sonará el timbre del término de clases, quería irse, necesitaba pintar… esa era su forma de expresarse, para no ahogarse con los desenfrenados sentimientos que estaban instalados en su pecho, y que al parecer no se irían pronto.**

**Así, cada vez que se sentía reprimida o triste, buscaba su block de dibujo y su óleo… a veces solo dibujaba o escribía, cualquier cosa que le sirviera para descargarse necesitaba ahora, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que quería dejar salir.**

**Por fin sus clases habían terminado, caminó a paso lento, jamás dejaba que la fueran a buscar a la salida, a menos que no se sintiera bien o que la necesitasen temprano en casa, solo permitía su trayecto por las mañanas, ya que siempre le dificultaba tomar bus o algo, el tránsito por las mañanas siempre eran un caos, no era como el resto de sus compañeros, que algunos, ya tenían su propio vehículo, hubo un tiempo en que su padre la intento seducir con la idea, pero, ella era un poco nerviosa para esas cosas, intentaron con unos de los autos familiares y… necesitaron parar con las "clases" hogareñas a los dos días después de haberlas iniciado.**

**Una anécdota familiar divertida para recordar…**

**Además eran momentos bastante relajantes, caminar sola o a veces tomarse un helado… o ir a alguna biblioteca, en fin, un sin un número de panoramas que definitivamente no podría hacer si la fuesen a buscar.**

**Necesitaba contarle a alguien ¡se había enamorado!... y no tenía la persona adecuada para decírselo, a su madre le podría causar un infarto saber que le gustaba su primo y a la ves socio de su padre. Además creía que, su "amor" no era demasiado grande como para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, solo lo había visto una vez, y simplemente le atraía ése hombre, pero… no sabía si era mutuo ó más importante aún… si realmente quería jugárselas por Hyuuga Neji…**

**Quizás esa duda se esfumaría cuando lo volviese a ver.**

**Camino pausadamente por las calles que para ella estaban desiertas, tantas cosas en su cabeza que eran difícil de expresar…**

**El día estaba templado, lo que hacía las cosas sencillas, entro a su recinto y notó un auto ajeno a los de la familia, un nudo se formó en su estómago, aceleró el paso y entro con dudas y nerviosismo a su hogar, sintió voces en la sala de estar, encaminó hacia esta y se detuvo en la puerta… su corazón latía fuertemente y, sintió su voz…**

**Entró con sus mejillas sonrosadas, los personajes que estaban en la sala la quedaron viendo, un hombre en especial le dedicaba una mirada diferente a la de los padres de la chica.**

**-hola…. –la voz de la chica fue temblorosa y todos lo notaron.**

**-hola hija ¿Qué tal te fue?-su madre…**

**-bien… normal.-caminó hasta llegar donde sus padres, se sentó el la silla más próxima a su primo, este, iba vestido con un traje sencillo, una camisa celeste oscuro y un pantalón de tela negra, una parte de la camisa estaba dentro del pantalón, los primeros tres botones estaban desabrochados, se podía ver su trabajado pecho, las mejillas de la jovencita se incendiaron al notarlo, bajo la mirada avergonzada, dejo su bolso aun lado de sus piernas, el resto siguió platicando, cuando se sintió más tranquila, levantó la mirada y, su primo la miraba con detenimiento, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero el fue victorioso… termino desviando la mirada ruborizada.**

**El joven sonrió mentalmente ante la respuesta de su prima, se veía realmente hermosa con uniforme, sus piernas blancas y contorneadas le resultaban muy excitantes. Su prima lo engatusaba demasiado, sentía que había respuesta positiva por su parte, por lo que no había problema si, pasaban una noche o más juntos…**

**La ojiluna se disculpo y subió a su cuarto, se cambio rápido, dejando su uniforme en la cama, una polera sencilla lila y unos short de jeans, sus tenis y se veía casual y sencilla, según su perspectiva.**

**Bajo a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo natural de naranja, se sentó en la mesilla de esta, escucho pasos detrás pero no se volteo, la persona se quedó muy cerca, la presencia la obligo a darse vuelta y su primo la miraba curioso… sus mejillas se sonrosaron, estaban a solo quince centímetros, la mirada del castaño la cautivó por completo, sus orbes color luna igual a las suyas eran tan atrayentes, los labios del chico se entreabrieron para formular una palabra eso la hizo entrar en razón… despertar del trance.**

**-hola prima….-le sonrío de lado y se sentó frente a ella.**

**-hola...-le sonrío tímidamente, agachó la mirada y le dio un sorbo a su vaso, los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo tan solo con la presencia de aquel hombre, sentía la mirada del castaño puesta en ella y se sentía bien, le gustaba que el la mirara, que perdiera su tiempo en dedicárselo a ella.**

**-supe que te enteraste esta mañana…-levanto la mirada confundida, Neji miraba el vaso como si fuera lo más importante, entonces ella ato los cabos…**

**-ah… si. No era algo muy difícil de decir… no veo el por-**

**-eres muy linda-los ojos de la muchacha se engrandecieron para ver a un Neji sonriente y seductor, con su sonrisa de lado mirándola fijamente, el rostro de la peliazul se ruborizó al instante.**

**-n… no digas eso…-Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada, se levantó y sin terminar su jugo lo dejó en el lava vajillas, sintió como el castaño se ponía en pie, y se acercaba a ella.**

**-es la verdad… la última ves que te vi, eras linda pero ahora… eres una mujer preciosa-sintió sus mejillas arder… la llamó preciosa. Su primo se quedo a su lado.**

**-gracias supongo-murmuró por lo bajo.**

**-je jeje… espero que nos llevemos bien- se volteó rápido pero el ya había salido de la cocina, su palpitar se aceleró mientras lo veía caminar… alejándose.**

**Acerco su mano derecha a su pecho para intentar calmar el latido de su corazón, pero no le fue útil. Todo eso y más le provocaba ese hombre.**

**Salió a respirar aire fresco, se sentía abochornada con su primo en casa, pero de algo si estaba segura… si le gustaba, e iba a intentar jugárselas por el. No le haría daño un rechazo por parte de el, hombres hay muchos… **

**Se sentó junto a la fuente del jardín, mirando silenciosamente el agua caer, cristalina y pura… y así el resto de la tarde paso para ella, sintió un frío aire recorrer su espalda, ya era tarde así que decidió entrarse.**

**Caminó hacia la sala de estar y todavía estaban todos ahí, pero a ella le interesaba saber solo de una persona…**

**-¡hija! ¿No tienes frío? Yo si, así que ve a abrigarte- su madre, que al parecer estaba congelándose, bebiendo té con dos chalecos encima. Mientras que los hombres de la casa ingerían whisky con hielo y ambos todavía con camisas, sin señales de tener frío como ellas.**

**-si a eso me entre…-su padre y primo soltaron unas carcajadas observando la escena, Neji miraba el cuerpo de su prima con detenimiento, eso la puso muy nerviosa, bajo la mirada y hablo pausadamente- ¿te quedarás?- miró con cuidado a su primo que todavía se entretenía apreciando sus largas piernas, este la miró a los ojos y se sorprendió por su interés…**

**-no… hoy compre mi casa así que no hay motivo para molestarlos…-le sonrío seductoramente, una sonrisa que solo ella pudo identificar, que era solo para ella en esas cuatro paredes…**

**-¡pero niño! Si no molestas-su madre se acerco a su primo y le acaricio la cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos largos y castaños, su primo soltó unas risitas cantadas.**

**-de todos modos debo ir a organizar los muebles…-respondió el joven mirando a la muchacha-podrían ir a ver me uno de estos días…**

**-sería el fin de semana niño que en la semana trabajo, y a tu tío lo verás todos los días**

**-podría ir Hinata a verte ¿te gustaría?-hablo su padre mirándola dudoso, las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron, su primo y el resto de la familia la miró expectante a la respuesta…**

**-ah… claro, si no te incomoda-miró a su primo y este sonrío burlón.**

**-claro que no… así recuperamos el tiempo perdido y nos conocemos mejor**

**-claro…-la madre de la chica los dejo solos para ir a la cocina señalando que era hora de comer.**

**La cena paso sin imprevistos, después de una hora su primo se fue de su casa… el vació que sintió entonces fue inexplicable, una mezcla de soledad, angustia y culpabilidad se apoderaron de ella, estaba confundida, jamás había experimentado algo así antes y no tenía le mínima de idea de cómo manejarlo.**

**Algo la dejaba impaciente y ansiosa… iría a su casa y seguramente estarían solos, no sabía bien cuando sería pero iría de todos modos y al parecer el si estaba de acuerdo, no tenía claro como actuaría frente a el, lo mejor era ser ella misma, no aparentar y dejar los nervios aún lado. **

**Se dio unas cuantas vueltas más en la cama pensando hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.**

**Caminó por los pasillos de su escuela algo apresurada, con unos libros en sus brazos se dirigió a la sala de música, donde su profesor Kimimaro ya había empezado la clase, el profesional la quedó viendo y la dejó pasar, un compañero suyo estaba adelante tocando la guitarra eléctrica, sus compañeras más amistosas le habían guardado un asiento, camino hacia ellas y agradeció el gesto. Si con alguien compartía es ese colegio eran Sakura e Ino, compañeras de infancia, no eran malas personas y eran muy afectuosas con ella.**

**-¿Por qué te retrazaste?- le preguntaba confundida su Sakura, una chica alta delgada y cabellos rosas, ojos verde esmeralda y de tez clara.**

**-no encontraba unos libros…-Ino la quedó viendo pensante, eso solo provocó que la peliazul se urgiera, Ino era una chica muy linda, bastante desarrollada, rubia de ojos celestes, a veces era algo gruñona y quisquillosa, pero igual era agradable…**

**-haz estado algo distraída últimamente-soltó la pelirosa, la rubia se volteó rápidamente hacia Hinata y con una mirada acusadora dijo:**

**-¿no será que estás saliendo con alguien y no nos lo has dicho?-la peliazul abrió los ojos como pepa y movió la cabeza con un ademán negativo-pero… ¿te gusta alguien? ¿Verdad?**

**-¿Por qué crees algo así?-soltó pausadamente, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa**

**-anda… se te nota ¿es del colegio?-dudó unos segundos, no tenía a quién decírselo, y las niñas no eran una mala opción… además la podrían orientar y aconsejarle…**

**-no… no es del colegio-sus compañeras soltaron un chillido agudo y se escandalizaron al oír la respuesta de la peliazul… está solo se ruborizó y puso en duda rebelar o no sus sentimientos…**

**-¡Hinata se nos enamoró!-exclamó Sakura con emoción**

**-ya era hora… ya me estabas asustando-Ino le daba una mirada pícara mientras que Hinata solo respondió con un suspiro, ahora venía la invasión de preguntas**

**-¿de donde es? ¿Cómo se llama?-la pelirosa inicio con la invasión y la rubia la siguió gustosa**

**-¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿El se interesa por ti?**

**-eh… es un socio de mi padre. Tiene 26…-los gritos de sus compañeras se lograron escuchar por todo el salón, algunos se voltearon y las miraron extraño, su maestro a cargo las regañó y las tres pidieron disculpas y siguieron, pero controlándose…**

**-¿es mayor? ¡Esos son los mejores!-grita por lo bajito la rubia. La peliazul solo se ruborizó más por el comentario de su compañera, bajo la mirada…**

**-no… no se pero, lo conocí hace muy poco…**

**-¿y eso que? Te gusta y listo, juégatela por el-hablaba la pelirosa como si fuera lo más sencillo pensaba la Hyuuga.**

**-es mi primo-las dos jóvenes la quedaron viendo dudosas…**

**-¿tienes un primo? ¿Lo conocías? ¿En que estabas que no nos lo presentabas?-soltó en un puchero la rubia.**

**-lo conocí hace poco…**

**-y… ¿hay señales de interés por su parte?-se acerca Sakura para hablar más bajo.**

**-quizás… me invitó a su casa…**

**-ah… entonces si-afirma con seguridad la rubia, la adolescente tenía bastante experiencia si se trataba de hombres.**

**-pero cuéntanos más… como ¿Cómo es el?**

**-¿Qué quieres saber Sakura-san?**

**-como lo conociste… eh como es…-las mejillas de la peliazul estaban sonrosadas y el palpitar de su corazón era pausado, tanto le provocaba Neji Hyuuga. El hecho de pensar en el, hablar de el y recordarlo era desconcertante. **

**-es pálido como yo y tiene los ojos como mi familia, usa el cabello largo… más que el mío-un chillido agudo por parte de ambas chicas causó una risita nerviosa en la chica- creo que es como dos cabezas más alto que yo… sus ojos… son pequeños y afilados-comentaba con la mirada perdida… así hablo de cómo lo conoció, que sintió y que le hacía sentir ahora… hablar de su amor había sido difícil pero agradable, pudo callarlo y seguir sufriendo, pero ahora se sentía mejor, aliviada…**

**Así la tarde pasó más entretenida junto a sus compañeras, a la hora de salida se fueron juntas al patio de comida de una tienda muy conocida en su cuidad, la principal razón de la visita a esa tienda en especial era para su compañera pelirosa, había un chico rubio que la hacía suspirar y al parecer el chico también sentía algo por ella, o eso sospechaban, el chico trabajaba por medio tiempo no sabían mucho de el, escucharon su apellido y habían notado el buen humor de el muchacho…**

**-¿Por qué no le hablas?-decía tímidamente Hinata a su amiga, esta solo suspiró y agachó la mirada…**

**-es que… el es tan, es tan agradable y yo…algo mal humorada… y… no lo se… temo una negativa por parte del…-en eso la rubia lo llamó y el muchacho se volteó ingenuo hacia ellas, se acerco pausadamente y con una genuina sonrisa les preguntó:**

**-¿si, desean algo chicas?-cada vez que oía la voz de ese rubio la pelirosa se sentía en las nubes…**

**-esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Ino como si lo conociera de toda la vida, Hinata soltó una risita por lo bajo.**

**-emm Naruto…-respondió dudoso.**

**-ah… OK, Naruto… esto… ¿nos traerías otras bebidas, por favor?**

**-claro-respondió alegre, que ocasionó un sonrojo en la ojo jade.**

**La tarde pasó sin distracciones ni imprevistos, vio a sus amigas alejarse sin preocupaciones, su compañera Sakura iba más feliz que otras veces, ahora sabía su nombre y eso era más que una razón para ella.**

**La ojo luna sonrío al pensar en que su amiga estaba feliz, dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su casa, pensando en trivialidades.**

**Llegó a casa con ánimos y alegre, sus padres estaban en la sala de estar platicando, no oyó que decían solo entró y les dio un beso de saludo a cada uno.**

**-¿Qué tal tu día pequeña?-decía su padre con afecto.**

**-normal… ¿y el de ustedes?**

**-bien… un día bastante divertido con tu primo en la oficina-su corazón se detuvo y palpitó con fuerza.**

**-ah… bien, voy a subir- subió rápido por las escaleras y se cambio de ropa, una camiseta simple y unos pantalones cortos.**

**Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió algo para comer, su madre se acercó y le preguntó: **

**-¿Cómo encuentras a tu primo?-se ahogó con el emparedado y tosió unos segundos, sus mejillas enrojecieron por la vergüenza y sus ojos soltaron lágrimas por el dolor y ardor de su ahogo, una ves recuperada aclaró su garganta…**

**-¿Por qué preguntas?-la miró, su madre la miraba con suspicacia.**

**-anda… ¿y?**

**-es… es simpático-la mujer soltó una carcajada**

**-anda ¿es guapo no?**

**-emm si-agachó la mirada e intentó relajarse para que su rubor desapareciera…**

**-te encontró hermosa…-se volteo rápido y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Al ver que su hija no comentó nada prosiguió- pregunta cuando irás… esta ansioso**

**-¿Cuándo puedo ir?**

**-cuando quieras linda… espero que se lleven muy bien**

**-claro… es… es muy simpático-desvió la mirada.**

**-bueno… que ¿Qué tal mañana?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-que vayas a ver a tu primo, sales temprano ¿verdad?**

**-s…si.**

**-bien le diré que pase por ti.**

**-Ey… ¿no deberías preguntarle? ¿Trabaja no?**

**-si… pero el es uno de los presidentes-le guiña a su hija-y su tío y tu padre el otro… así que ¿Qué podría salir mal?-hizo un ademán de acierto y bebió algo de su jugo.**

**Arregló las cosas para el siguiente día y leyó un libro para evitar pensar en lo que su madre le dijo. Pero le era inevitable.****Pero algo la dejaba con dudas ¿Por qué tanta pregunta por su primo?... a lo mejor se había dado cuenta de su interés… claro era su madre y la conocía muy bien.****Esperaría a que le dijese algo… ahora lo que le preocupaba era que mañana ambos estarían solos… y en la casa de el.****Solo esperaba un avance… o alguna señal, para olvidarlo o darle visto bueno a su sentimiento… y dejar que las cosas sucedieran.****Se dejó caer en los pies de Morfeo a los diez minutos después…**

**En otra habitación Hiashi Hyuuga hablaba con su mujer mientras mantenía un semblante serio. Su mujer con las piernas cruzadas escuchaba atenta.**

**-no nos debemos involucrar y lo sabes…**

**-pero no deja de molestarme… sabes muy bien que no podemos dejar que suceda…**

**-pero tampoco podemos meternos en sus asuntos… démosle tiempo al tiempo, luego si las cosas se complican… veremos que pasa.**

**La mujer calló y se dirigió al cuarto de baño dejando a su esposo pensativo y dudoso...**

**

* * *

**

**_espero que sea de su agrado las conti serán algo demorosas ya que esta en proceso... y bueno que tal? _**

**_reviews? *o*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lamento haberme tardado tanto con la actualización de este fic, pero tengo mis excusas aunque sé que nos son muy válidas que digamos... pero he tenido problemas familiares y estoy saliendo de un problema sentimental que me tenía (ya no ¬¬ xD) bastante desanimada, pero bueno a lo que nos importa... el fic! me alegro tanto de que halla tenido una buena recepción! en serio! 11 reviews el primer capítulo para mi fue wooo lo mejor! me hicieron sentir super de hecho eso fue lo que me motivó a terminar el capítulo :)_**

**_Les agradezco a todas! enserio y mucho! espero que este capi sea del agrado de todas xD por ahora va algo lento pero ya irán a pasar más cosillas :) lo tengo todo planeado xD_**

**_sin mas... disfruten de la lectura :) _**

**_los personajes no me pertenecen y blah blah blah ¡vamos a lo que importa! xDDD_**

* * *

**Definitivamente algo no andaba bien… los muebles no estaban bien acomodados, nunca había sido bueno decorando, debía llamar a un decorador…****Para vivir solo se había comparado una casa grande, a pesar de que solo sería el quién la habitará, no podía dejar de comprar un recinto amplio, por la comodidad pensaba a menudo. ****La cama junto a la pared se veía extraña… se había llevado toda la mañana acomodando uno que otro mueble de su cuarto, y quedaba el resto de la casa. ****Bajó al primer piso para ir por el teléfono fijo, si iba a llamar a algún especialista, debía ser pronto, no pretendía llegar luego de su trabajo y encontrar todo tal y como estaba ahora…**

**La charla no duró más de cinco minutos, se demoró más en dar el número de cuenta de su tarjeta del banco, aparte de eso, todo salió bien, pasarían por su casa mientras el trabajaba.**

**Subió a darse una ducha y vestirse para ir a su nuevo trabajo. Salió del cuarto de baño empapado, debía apresurarse, a pesar de ser uno de los jefes y dueños de la empresa debía dar el ejemplo.****Su largo cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros y ancha espalda. Decidió por usar un jeans y zapatillas, una camisa blanca y la parte de un terno negro que no usaba hace mucho. ****Bajó y tomó su maletín, procuró no haber dejado nada entre el desorden que tenía en su casa.**

**Condujo rápido a pesar de no estar atrasado, solo quería velocidad, le gustaba y podía hacerlo, siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie en el asiento de copiloto.**

**Saludó a la administradora por cortesía, una mujer guapa y más o menos de su edad, de pelo rojizo y ondulado, de cuerpo atrayente y voz sensual… si, bastante atractiva, pero que no le provocaba mucho entusiasmo, ya había pasado por su oficina… y rara vez repetía un encuentro sexual con alguna de sus conquistas, por lo mismo… ya no le atraía.**

**Caminó a su oficina, ya que su tío aún no llegaba… pidió una taza de café y un emparedado a la secretaria, ni siquiera tubo tiempo de desayunar en casa…**

**Escuchó la voz de su tío Hiashi y fue a su oficina, tocó suavemente…**

**-adelante-la voz del hombre sonaba serena y normal.**

**-buenos días tío-el rostro del hombre se alegro automáticamente. Entró con calma y se sentó junto al escritorio del hombre.**

**-¿Qué tal estás?**

**-bien… y su familia-sabía que al decir "familia" se refería precisamente a su prima, aunque no lo dijese directamente, sabía que era así… **

**-bien… tu siempre tan casual eh-decía mientras miraba las zapatillas de su sobrino, el joven solo sonrío y miró hacia la ventana…**

**-no pude acomodar los muebles… tuve que llamar a un decorador…**

**-diablos hijo… la casa no es lo tuyo je jeje**

**-emm nop… y ¿cuando me irán a ver?-preguntó con curiosidad**

**-eh… nosotros un fin de semana… y tu prima podría ir antes, ¿en eso habían quedado no?**

**-si ¿no le ha dicho cuando?-sabía que si esa visita se concretaba, la conquista de su primita sería cerciorada solo era cuestión de tiempo y la tendría entre sus sábanas…**

**-no… creo que tu eres el anfitrión, deberías llamarla-Neji se quedó pensativo-claro… si te interesa.**

**-¡claro que me interesa!... ¿me da su número?**

**En unos minutos la junta daría inicio, su tío le había mencionado de que era importante, no lo ponía nervioso ni nada parecido, solo quería que acabará luego.**

**Caminó pausadamente hasta llegar a la sala de juntas donde había muchos hombres importantes dentro de la empresa que debía conocer. Entre ellos un reconocido abogado llamado Minato Namikaze, rubio y de ojos celestes, un hombre respetable y amigable que sin duda tenía la confianza de su tío. ****Su tío lo presentó oficialmente delante de aquellos desconocidos como el nuevo presidente de la empresa lo que lo dejó anonadado… se supone que ambos lo serían, quiso hablar pero el hombre no le dio oportunidad para hacerlo.**

**Muchos quedaron sorprendidos, otros lo aceptaron sin protesta alguna.**

**-que decisión tan apresurada Hiashi-sama…-dijo un chico más o menos de su edad, de pelo negro y ojos tan obscuros como su pelo.**

**-ya lo he pensado Itachi-san-dijo calmadamente el ahora dueño de la mitad de la empresa.**

**-bueno es su decisión. Creo que Neji lo hará muy bien-dijo sonriente el rubio de la empresa, el joven castaño solo pensaba en silencio…**

**-gracias-musitó despacio. Comenzaron con los temas de la junta, en el que no participó solo se dedicaba a escuchar, y a observar detenidamente a cada miembro de la junta. **

**Itachi Uchiha, un hombre inteligente y decidido, algo serio pero leal, eso se notaba de lejos, lo irradiaba por cada poro. ****Un gerente muy relajado miraba la nada, creía saber su nombre… algo de Kakashi… ****Había un tipo que no le agradaba… para nada, su nombre era Madara. Lo encontraba cínico. No sabía si era así, pero simplemente no le simpatizaba. ****Uno de los que le sorprendía ver en ese lugar era un antiguo compañero de colegio, Rock Lee, se veía cambiado, callado y tranquilo… cuando estudiaban juntos este era revoltoso e imprudente.**

**Y ahí estaba ella… una compañera de cama… la jefa de producción Fujioka Sanae. Tenía su misma edad, solía ser callada pero atenta, bastante coqueta en la cama y fuera de ella, algo manipuladora y risueña pero nada que no hubiera visto antes. Su cuerpo era excitante y exagerado, pero su altura le hacía promedio por lo que no le sentaba nada mal. Desde que llegó a Japón que tenían encuentros sexuales, ambos sabían que era solo sexo, nada fuera de lo común para el, pero a su tío no le agradaba para nada que fueran parejas de sexo. No se lo decía pero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no le gustaba, en realidad le parecía que a el le molestaba que fuera tan casa nova, jamás le había comentado nada pero le era notorio…**

**La junta termino en una hora… se acercó a Lee y este al verlo se impulsó y se abalanzó sobre el antes de que el castaño dijese algo.**

**-¡Neji! Tanto tiempo ¿Qué es de tu vida fiel compañero? ¡Jamás creí que nos volveríamos a ver!**

**-¿se conocen?-Hiashi se acerco lentamente intentando no interrumpir.**

**-era mi compañero de universidad en Inglaterra… mira que encontrarnos en Japón… **

**-¡que pequeño es el mundo amigo!-decía con alegría… al parecer solo había madurado un poco…**

**-ya lo creo je jeje.**

**-vamos a comer-su tío le dio la espalda y se dispuso a caminar.**

**-tío… debemos hablar y sabes de que-el hombre se volteo y le sonrío.**

**-hijo… déjame hacer esto. Quiero descansar y tú eres el mejor para dejarte la empresa.**

**-pero… Hinata tiene el derecho de-**

**-es muy pequeña… cuando sea mayor y tenga las habilidades necesarias… serán los presidentes. **

**-….-lo miró con frustración… no quería que su tío lo dejara todo en sus manos, sentía que lo apreciaba mucho y no quería decepcionarlo.**

**-tranquilo… todo estará bien ¿vamos?**

**-es algo temprano…-el hombre en frente se río y le dio golpes suaves en su hombro**

**-si lo se… pero no tengo ganas de esperar en la oficina…-se rieron juntos de los caprichos del hombre maduro e invitaron a Lee y Minato a comer.**

**Mientras comían y platicaban, el joven castaño marcó el número de su prima… se sentía ansioso, quería verla y estar solo junto a ella. Intentar seducirla era su prioridad por el momento. ****Esperó para escuchar la voz de su prima… pero solo escuchó la operadora, intentó volver a marcar pero fue lo mismo…**

**-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó su tío con interés.**

**-Hem intento llamar a su hijita pero no contesta…-escuchó una carcajada por parte del hombre.**

**-Hinata jamás contesta el celular… siempre la regaño por lo mismo…**

**-OH…-dijo desanimado… y volvió a marcar hasta que escucho respuesta, su delicada risita y un simple "¿bueno?" lo enloqueció, su voz sonó sensual, al menos para el.**

**-¿bueno?...**

**-¿prima?-el silencio por el auricular duró unos minutos-¿aló?**

**-eh si… ¿Neji-onisan?-identificó extrañeza en su voz y le causó gracia.**

**-si ese mismo-le encantó como lo llamó-¿tienes algún otro primo?**

**-je jeje perdón…**

**-no pidas perdón… te llamaba para preguntarte ¿Cuándo pretendes venir?-no hubo respuesta inmediata…**

**-¿Cuándo te sale más cómodo?**

**-yo pregunté primero…**

**-je jeje… eh hoy salgo temprano…**

**-perfecto… te paso a buscar ¿a que hora es eso?**

**-¿eh? Yo… yo eh a las 13:15pm…**

**-bien paso por ti a esa hora**

**-¿sabes donde queda?**

**-claro… es en la misma escuela en la que estudié yo**

**-vaya ¿existían las escuelas en tus tiempos?**

**-je jeje chistosa… bien nos vemos**

**-bien… hasta pronto.**

**Vio la hora en su reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para las 13pm… suspiró y bebió de su copa. Sintió la mirada de su tío puesta en el.**

**-¿Qué tal te fue?**

**-bien… pasaré por ella ahora…**

**-cierto que sale temprano hoy**

**-creo que debería llamar a los decoradores… quizás ni siquiera han terminado de arreglar las cosas.**

**-si, creo que es lo mejor Neji je jeje, te contesto rápido Hinata…-dijo con suspicacia. Intentó no pensar en ello y marcó el número de la agencia de decoradores. En unos minutos pudo comprobar que ya habían terminado su labor. Conforme, colgó su teléfono móvil. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y se dirigió al estacionamiento del recinto.**

**Una vez encendido el motor condujo a su "casa", debía asegurarse de que hubiera quedado estéticamente presentable para cuando llegase su invitada. Si ****la situación salía bien, podría saber más de su primita y ver si las cosas podían avanzar, esperaba con ansias que esto último sucediese. ****Condujo a una velocidad prudente, era hora de almuerzo por lo que el tráfico era algo lento, y también había que considerar el hecho de que habían bastantes policías regularizando el tráfico… ****Encendió la radio y sintonizó una estación de baladas en inglés de los años 80, música que conocía… música que le gustaba mucho más que la actual. ****Estuvo unos 10 minutos en su auto hasta llegar a su propiedad. Se bajó rápido y subió los escalones a saltos. Buscó la llave que encajaba con la puerta principal, una vez dentro quedó maravillado, contempló cada rincón de su casa con asombro… ****Luego de revisar su nueva y acomodada casa, el castaño fue hacia la cocina para comprobar si tenía algo para poder recibir a su prima… a medio camino recordó que había ido al supermercado el día anterior, por lo que prefirió ir de una ves a buscar a la peliazul a su escuela…**

...

**Arregló sus libros y los dejó en el casillero, ordenó un poco y cerró la puerta con delicadez, faltaba unos cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre y vería a Neji por fin… ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió tan dependiente de la presencia de un hombre? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en aquel castaño que había aparecido en su vida hace a penas unos días atrás? Atesoraba cada minuto que estaba con el, cada pensamiento, cada idea que pasaba por sus pensamientos culminaban con Neji en su cabeza… ¿es que nunca acabaría?...**

**Su estómago comenzó a doler de nervios y ya podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse… respiro profundo e intentó calmarse… sabía perfectamente que estarían solos en su casa… ¿de que le hablaría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Estaría bien todo esto?... ¿en que estaba pensando al aceptar ir?... cuando estaba cerca de el sus ideas no se organizaban del todo bien, su cuerpo se descontrolaba.**

**-¿todo bien?-preguntó la ojo jade con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, Sakura e Ino sabían de la visita a la casa de su primo, ya la habían molestado y ahora intentaban tranquilizarla. Estaban ahí cuando recibió la llamada del castaño, luego de colgar no supo como reaccionar y que decirles, pero sus compañeras fueron mucho más astutas y descubrieron inmediatamente de quién se trataba.**

**-eh… eso creo…**

**-tranquila… ¿Qué podría salir mal?**

**-¿Qué podría salir mal?... actuar como una tonta o aburrirlo… hacer el ridículo ¡no se! Ahí muchas cosas….**

**-no seas pesimista-decía la rubia al acercarse a ambas chicas.**

**-es que… es tan… masculino, tan… no sé ¿Qué puede hacer una chica de 16 años para no aburrirlo?**

**- esa pregunta es muy amplia…-río la rubia con una cara maliciosa.**

**-¡Ino! ¿Cómo le dices eso a Hina-chan?**

**-solo bromeaba je jeje-el timbre sonó en todo el edificio indicando las 13:15pm, el corazón de Hinata latió con violencia, pensó en huir… ¿huir de que? ¿Qué tenía de malo ir a conocer la casa de su primo recién aparecido?, respiró profundo…**

**-¿vamos?-preguntó Sakura ha ambas muchachas, asintieron y caminaron juntas hasta salir del edificio. Mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido, a pesar de que tanto la pelirosa como la rubia querían comentar sobre la "cita" de su amiga de ojos luna, sabían que era mejor evitarlo e interrogarla al día siguiente. Podían notar los nervios de su amiga, de por si la Hyuuga era nerviosa y tímida, pero el hecho de que se fuera a encontrar con un hombre que le interese era un motivo más que suficiente para que la pobre chica estuviera con los nervios de punta, al bajar por uno de los últimos escalones del edificio Hinata tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus dos compañeras se acercaron a ayudarla, mientras que ella en el suelo estalló de la risa, al oírla reír ambas acompañaron a la chica en la situación graciosa para la peliazul.**

**-¿Qué les pasó?-una voz masculina y autoritaria se escuchó detrás de las tres jóvenes, podía reconocer en donde sea esa voz… la voz de su maestro de literatura, Jiraiya. **

**-je jeje nada maestro… solo me caí…-abrió los ojos de par en par y bajo a la altura de la peliazul.**

**-¿te encuentras bien?**

**-si… descuide-sonrieron los cuatro, luego de ayudar a la chica a levantarse, se despidieron de su maestro para salir del recinto de una ves por todas.**

**-¿Cómo diablos te caíste Hina-chan?-decía entre risa la rubia.**

**-no lo se je jeje solo caí… las escuchaba y de pronto no las vi más… ya estaba en el suelo je jeje**

**-je jeje si ¡nosotras no te vimos caer! Fue cosa de segundos…-decía la pelirosa mientras atravesaban la reja del establecimiento.**

**Se despidieron con abrazos como si no se fueran a ver en unos años, Ino acompañaría a su amiga de ojos jade al patio de comida preferido de esta, donde trabajaba el rubio que la tenía en las nubes. ****Alzó las manos en modo de despedida a sus compañeras… y se quedó ahí, sin querer mirar a su alrededor… sintió su pulso acelerarse. Miró el suelo y se quedó ahí, paralizada…**

**Se armó de valor y miró los alrededores… sintió una suave brisa mover sus flecos y el resto de su cabello, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba el… observándola con una sonrisa en los labios…**

...**.**

**-¡aaagh Sakura! ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato más?-decía la rubia mientras hacía un sin fin de pucheros. Su amiga de la infancia solo suspiró y pensó ¿es que tengo que explicarle todo? …**

**-no seas cabezota Ino… esta recién conociéndolo-hizo una pausa para mirar hacia ambos lados de la calle-¿te imaginas lo nerviosa que debe estar ahora?**

**-si… pero ¡la curiosidad me esta matando! ¿A ti no?...**

**-claro… pero creo que es lo mejor… para la pequeña Hinata**

**-si tienes razón…-miró con nostalgia el suelo con sus ojos celestes-es extraño incluso llegar a pensarlo**

**-lo se… solo espero que no la decepcione su primer amor.**

**-¿Cómo será? Je jeje ¡confío en los gustos de Hina-chan!-dijo entusiasmada la rubia.**

**-también yo… solo espero que este bien…-decía pensativa la ojo jade**

**-esta creciendo je jeje**

**-Ino… ¿Qué esta pasando?-su confundida amiga rubia la miró con extrañeza, no sabía a que se refería ni mucho menos por que su rostro había cambiado tan radicalmente, miró hacia la dirección en la que su amiga observaba tan perpleja y lo comprendió inmediatamente. El chico rubio, un tal llamado Naruto, el hombre en que su amiga había puesto sus preciosos ojos jades hace ya unos cuatro meses estaba peleando con una pandilla. **

**Vestía unos jeans zarrapastrosos y una polera negra que tenía un estampado en el centro de un grupo musical de rock "GUNS N' ROSES", estaba rodeado de tipos vulgares y algunos se notaban peligrosos con fierros en las manos y otros con cadenas que hacían girar de una manera aterradora según la perspectiva de las chicas que estaban expectantes a lo que acontecía… ****La ojo jade sin pensar un segundo más corrió hacia el grupo de muchachos para interponerse, antes de que su amiga pudiera detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón del error y lo peligroso que iba a hacer, la chica de cabellos rosados ya estaba en medio del grupo. Sin premeditarlo se puso en frente del rubio sorprendiéndolo.**

**Los bandidos la miraron con ironía, pero la mirada decidida de la chica los estremeció inconscientemente, había una determinación inexplicable en su actitud.**

**-¡ni lo piensen!-gritó de manera abrupta, los muchachos retrocedieron un paso nerviosos, intentado no demostrar la incomodidad y no flaquear delante del tío rubio y de la chiquilla.**

**-¿Qué haces?-al oír la voz de su amor secreto se volteó nerviosa, intentando disimular su pudor, frunció el ceño y soltó sin más preámbulos.**

**-¡no deben pelear en la calle!**

**-¿Dónde entonces mocosa?-dijo uno con aspecto vulgar, vestía una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero, en la mano una cadena gruesa de unos 25 eslabones, unos bototos monstruosos llamaron la atención de la chica, no logró intimidarla, muy por el contrario solo consiguió molestarla más.**

**-¡en ningún lado idiota sin cerebro! ¡Madura salvaje!-la molestia en el rostro de la chica era notoria, se podía percibir desde lejos, y para el grupo de bandidos que se mostraban tan violentos y atrevidos era más que evidente.**

**-¿Qué diablos haces?-volvió a escuchar al rubio rockero, una carga eléctrica recorrió la espalda de la ojo jade, al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la chica, el rubio se interpuso adelante mientras le tomaba la mano con suavidad y la dejaba a espaldas de el.- puedo defenderme solo…-las mejillas de la adolescente se sonrosaron, pudo ver el valor del chico en sus ojos y supo que lo que le decía era cierto… **

**-¡imbécil te haré papilla!-corrieron hacia el chico y para asombro de Sakura su amado solo avanzó unos dos pasos sin vacilar, demostrando ante todo valentía y entusiasmo, al llegar el primer tipo Naruto solo lo hizo caer con la pierna izquierda, al segundo le golpeó el pecho dejándolo sin aliento unos segundos y lo tiró al suelo, el tercero se aproximó con furia, mientras que el joven lo esperaba con tranquilidad, esquivó un puñetazo y le respondió con un codazo en las costillas haciéndolo caer de dolor. El sujeto de la cadena se abalanzó hacia la pelirosa para golpearla con el objeto, Naruto se adelanto rápidamente y lo agarró del cuello, le tomó el brazo con el que sujetaba la cadena y se lo dobló hacia atrás, el sujeto dio un grito de dolor, al oírlo el rubio lo soltó con brutalidad al piso. Se sentía muy molesto, ¿Qué clase de hombre se atrevía a intentar golpear a una mujer? Ese tipo de cosas lo enfurecían. Miró con rabia al último tipo que parecía estar asustado.**

**-¿vienes o no?-el chico muy asustado dio la vuelta para correr, en eso se levanta el primer sujeto, el rubio se puso en posición de defensa pero el hombre solo se puso de pie para huir junto con su compañero, así el resto de chicos se pusieron de pie para salir corriendo, uno que otro le prestó ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros, en menos de tres minutos los chicos ya no se encontraban cerca…**

**Sakura que estaba perpleja a espaldas del hombre valiente que la hacía suspirar, dio unos pasos hacia el chico, este se volteo con prisa, en su rostro parecía haber preocupación…**

**-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaron al unísono, y al mismo tiempo soltaron una carcajada… **

**-soy yo la que lo debe preguntar…-dijo apenada la pelirosa**

**-¿Por qué? Te pudo haber pasado algo y no me di cuenta… no lo se je jeje-se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo y le regaló una sonrisa natural. La chica que en ese momento sentía que se desmayaba de la emoción, se sentía en las nubes… ¿hace cuanto que anhelaba estar así de cerca? ¿Cuántas veces soñó con un encuentro lleno de emociones encontradas? ¿Cuánto deseo ver una sonrisa así solo para ella?**

**-¿les hiciste algo?**

**-no… solo buscaban pelea… y no suelo pensar antes de actuar, soy algo precipitado je jeje **

**-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?-ambos voltearon hacia la rubia, que se veía preocupada.**

**-así que te llamas Sakura….- la ojo jade se sorprendió y lo miró unos segundos, agachó la mirada nerviosa y corrió a encontrarse con su amiga.**

**-¿¡por que hiciste algo tan descabellado!-gritó muy molesta Ino que estaba con los nervios de punta…**

**-no lo se… ya cálmate no pasó nada… je jeje**

**-deberías traerla con collar o algo…-ambas giraron donde el rockero que les sonreía con simpatía, las mejillas de la pelirosa se enrojecieron y no por nervios o algo así, una furia inexplicable recorrió sus venas, miró al chico con rabia.**

**-¡a ti no te deberían dejar salir por salvaje y busca pleitos!-el rubio se sorprendió y soltó un bufido gracioso.**

**-bah… es asunto mío.**

**-¡no cuando las demás personas se ven involucradas!**

**-¡te involucraste solita!-dijo el chico con un puchero **

**-¿ibas a tu trabajo?-la pareja se quedó en silencio y miraron a Ino, que les sonreía con suspicacia, Sakura reaccionó al instante… reconocía esa mirada, sus miradas se cruzaron cómplices, la ojo jade enrojeció y soltó un bufido, Naruto solo la miró con extrañeza.**

**-ustedes son clientas habituales… tus ojos no los olvidaría-Sakura volteo de manera atropellada hacia el rubio y sus mejillas enrojecieron con violencia… ¿la había visto antes? ¿No había pasado desapercibida para el?... **

...

**Apoyado en su auto con una sonrisa en sus labios, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa… solo para ella. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans oscuros, no usaba zapatos de trabajo, por el contrario unas zapatillas de lona, lucía bastante casual, para nada profesional… se veía totalmente diferente a como lo acostumbraba a ver. Sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse, respiró hondo y caminó pausadamente hacia el para no tropezarse y verse en ridículo en frente de el.**

**-¿Qué tal tu día prima?-¡su voz! ¿Hace cuanto que no la oía? No hace mucho, pero en su pecho parecía que hubiesen sido años… ¡como anhelaba oír su voz! Ese hombre se estaba volviendo el centro de interés de su vida, no podía evitar volverse dependiente de su voz, de su cercanía… pero si no había pasado mucho desde que lo conoció… ¿Cómo eran posibles todas esas sensaciones únicas? ¡Nada coincidía! No era racional, este sentimiento no tenía pies ni cabeza… ¿era así el amor? ¿Eso era a lo que llamaban amor? ¿Lo que describían en sus libros? ¿Lo que sentían sus padres?... si ese era el caso ¿estaba atrapada por ese sentimiento? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para llamarlo amor? ¿Qué podía saber una niña?... por que eso era… una niña que no sabía de amor, de tristezas, de engaños… que no sabía de la vida… una niña que vivía en paz su infancia dulce y premiada, envuelta en sus historias de fantasías y amada por todos. Una niña que vivía en una burbuja, un botón de rosa que aún no maduraba, que no florecía… un botón de rosa esperando por florecer y ser admirada, por ser anhelada…**

**Su primo le abrió la puerta del copiloto, la joven entró dudosa… jamás había entrado al auto de un hombre, menos sola. Se acomodó en el asiento y pudo sentir el aroma que invadía el vehículo… ¡su aroma! Todo olía a el… se sentía en las nubes, estaba en un sueño, uno de esos en los que no quieres despertar por nada en el mundo.**

**-¡que lindo es tu auto Oni-san!- su rostro estaba tan radiante ¿Por qué las cosas no le eran más sencillas?...pero no, tenía que tener su única prima así de hermosa. Le era inevitable pensar en querer conquistarla, era una mujer preciosa y suponía como debía de ser, las jóvenes de hoy en día dejaban de ser niñas a los 13 o 14 años, y para ella, con su situación… ¿Qué le impedía tener una vida sexual activa?, esa chica pasaría por sus brazos tarde o temprano. Le importaba bien poco que fuese la hija de su socio, de su tío… era una mujer antes que nada y una muy bella.**

**-¿tu crees? De seguro que el tío tiene autos geniales también.**

**-mmm genial… ¿te refieres a un buen motor y cosas así?, pues no tengo idea, no se de autos… pero los que tiene papá no son tan bellos como el tuyo.**

**-OH gracias entonces…-Hinata le sonrío y miró hacia fuera, su primo aun no encendía el motor, se sintió extrañamente observada, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con muchos ojos que estaban atentos a muchas situaciones, tanto al auto, como al hecho de que Hyuuga Hinata se subió al auto de un hombre, y un hombre muy apuesto. Las miradas de incredulidad y de envidia por partes de las mujeres de su escuela la estremecieron.**

**-¿almorzaste?**

**-ah eh no… ¿tu si?**

**-algo comí con mi socio… bueno pongámonos en marcha.-puso la palanca en neutro y rozó la piel blanquecina de la joven, "suave" pensó… miró la reacción de la chica y esta solo miraba por la ventana, dejó de darle importancia al asunto y cambio la palanca a segunda, piso el embriague y aceleró, el delicado ronroneo del motor de su automóvil era el único ruido que había en el pequeño mundo que se acababa de crear para ambos. Miró por segunda vez a Hinata y pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de la joven… "¿habrá sido por lo de recién?" pensó.**

**-¿pasa algo?-soltó el castaño, lo que sorprendió a la joven… si le sucedía algo… ¡no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo actuar frente a Él! y eso realmente la acomplejaba, ¿y si se aburría?... la diferencia de edad era notoria… él tenía mucho más mundo que ella, sabía perfectamente que él era… simplemente excepcional y no quería alejarlo con sus "normalidades"… de pronto se cruzó por su cabeza que había sido una muy mala idea el haber aceptado ir.**

**-no… eh nada… mmm ¿te acostumbras a Japón?-miró hacia el frente y esperó por la respuesta del castaño… que no demoró en hablarle.**

**-eeh… no mucho… aquí las cosas son algo aceleradas, bueno en Inglaterra también pero… no lo sé, uhm hay como ese aire que no sabría explicarte muy bien je jeje-¡su risa! Le encantaba absolutamente todo de él pero sabía que lo idealizaba, o eso le explicaron en su clase de orientación… "cuando uno ama suele idealizar a la persona amada, y eso provoca una ceguera racional, es decir que uno no puede pensar con claridad las cosas ni ver la realidad"… ¿estaba idealizando a Neji?...**

**-oh… entonces no te gusta…-afirmo la peli azul, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el castaño. Pudo identificar desilusión en la voz de la joven Hyuuga, no entendía muy bien las reacciones de su prima. Lo hacían pensar más de la cuenta y eso lo inquietaba. Se detuvo en la luz roja del semáforo y espero en silencio… miró de reojo a la chica y esta solo miraba hacia el frente, su mirada se veía perdida. **

**-no es que no me guste-rompió el silencio, mirando directamente a los ojos de su acompañante, ella atenta a su respuesta-es extraño… no me incomoda pero tampoco me encanta… me siento como de visita…**

**-ah-los ojos del castaño la atraparon unos segundos antes de poder dar una respuesta coherente-espero que termine agradándote-sonrío esperanzada, sonrisa que le aliviaba el pecho, no podía dejar de pensar en que él se iría de su vida en cualquier momento y no sabía que haría si eso sucediese "pero si no hace mucho que nos conocemos… trata de tranquilizarte" trago ese molesto nudo de angustia y lo miró nuevamente, su amado primo veía el frente sereno, pisó el acelerador cuando la luz cambió y habló:**

**-si nos hacemos amigos creo que terminará agradándome mucho más-dicho esto sonrío hacia el frente sin notar como las mejillas de la joven se incendiaban violentamente, que para ella, cualquier cosa que hubiera entre ellos era apreciado, más aún si esa palabra era "amistad". Intentó calmarse y respirar profundo-bien llegamos…-miró a Hinata que lo miraba dudosa, miró el lugar en el que se habían estacionado y se sorprendió... era una casa de dos pisos y bastante amplia, al menos eso se podía predecir por su parte frontal, el jardín era bastante simple pero se notaba un buen cuidado del césped, no había ninguna flor en los alrededores lo que la dejó pensativa.**

**-es bella… tienes muy lindos gustos-le sonrío al castaño… acto que detuvo el pecho del hombre, una sonrisa natural y a la vez tan única… trago saliva y habló:**

**-bueno ¿bajémonos?-la joven asintió aún con esa dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.**

**Caminaron por el sendero que guiaba hacia la puerta principal de la casa, una vez que el castaño encontró la llave indicada, cosa que le costó un poco ya que no llevaba muchos días viviendo ahí y la llave no le era muy familiar, una risita cantada resonó en su oído, miró a la dueña de esa dulce voz y esta se veía más que entretenida con la situación. Sonrío de lado y metió la quinta llave en la cerradura y esta se pudo abrir, su invitada aplaudió con entusiasmo y solo sonrío… solo sonrío para ella.**

**-permiso-musitó la joven, el pasillo del recinto era bastante neutral, la madera del piso brillaba con intensidad y las murallas se veían limpias.**

**-adelante… con confianza-su prima entró lentamente a su "hogar", miraba con detenimiento cada rincón y con una sonrisa en sus labios se volteó a verlo.**

**-¿por qué tan grande?-no dejaba de asaltarla esa duda… solo vivía el… ¿Para qué tanto espacio? Y si ¿acostumbraba a llevar a más personas a la casa? ¿Y si la compartía?**

**-me gustan las casa amplias… me sofoco en espacios pequeños. Además es más entretenido así, puedes invitar a tus primas a quedarse y ellas sin excusa, podrán quedarse-ambos rieron al unísono-rimó… o algo je jeje**

**-¿no temes estar solo? Lo digo porque es muy grande, y tú solo… eh-desvió su mirada nerviosa… el no dejaba de prestarle atención, le encantaba pero tenía sus consecuencias… la penetrante mirada de Neji puesta en ella la debilitaba, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, los afilados y misteriosos ojos del castaño la hechizaban y no podía negarse… eran sentimientos contrapuestos, adoraba sentirse en las nubes con solo su mirada pero odiaba ser tan débil a su encanto.**

**-no… es mi idea o ¿tengo una prima algo miedosa? ¿Eh?**

**-¡Eh! No… es tu idea-se apresuró en responder dejando en evidencias que mentía cosa que fue percibida para los dos… ambos rieron al mismo tiempo.**

**-bien… ven acompáñame a la cocina-caminaron derecho unos cinco metros y luego doblaron a la izquierda, unos cinco metros más y entraron a un cuarto de unos cinco metros de ancho por unos tres de alto. Una cocina bien equipada, la casa parecía decorada de acuerdo a los colores de esta que eran fríos, tonalidades de azul, celestes e índigos bastantes pálidos. Tanto los muebles como todo lo demás parecía encajar perfectamente con los colores… ya sabía cómo nombrar la decoración… "estilo masculino maduro", se rio por lo bajo por sus pensamientos, pero es que todo parecía encajar con la engatusadora personalidad de su primo, siguió con la mirada al castaño que parecía tan sorprendido como ella con la casa…**

**-haber… haber…-musitaba por lo bajo el castaño mientras parecía buscar algo en los muebles.**

**-¿te ayudo?**

**-ehhm no tranquila… solo que no encuentro los vasos…-vio acercarse a la joven hacia él, alzó sus brazos y abrió las puertezuelas del mueble en lo alto y sacó del vasos de vidrio color transparentes se volteó hacia su primo y le sonrío.**

**-¿estos sirven?-Neji la miró con sorpresa… pero pronto esa sorpresa pasó en segundo plano y se apoderó de él un sentimiento nuevo… admiración, y no por haber encontrado los vasos… admiraba el modo de ser de la joven, captó totalmente la atención del hombre. La naturalidad y espontaneidad de la chica lo cautivaron. Su sonrisa simple y extraordinaria, por qué para él lo era, una acto libre de segundas intenciones… ella era así, ella era cautivante por naturaleza y seguramente así conseguía lo que quería… ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera lo que provocaba?...**

**-si… sirven… ¿Cómo?-la joven soltó una dulce y cantada carcajada y le contestó pausadamente.**

**-sentido común…-la peli azul caminó hacia la mesa y dejó los vasos en ella, sin poder evitarlo miró las blanquecinas piernas de la chica… pudo notar el movimiento de sus caderas y lo inquietó… desvió la mirada y camino hacia el refrigerador, abrió la puerta y sacó un jugo natural y lo dejó sobre la mesa.**

**-¿sentido común eh?... ¿Qué me insinúas?**

**-fácil… que no lo tienes… es más, más que sentido común… lo especificaría y diría que-meditó-es sentido común para gente normal… que tiene casa… si**

**-¿eh?-la miró con gracia, sirvió el líquido y se lo entregó en sus manos-la verdad es que… llamé a decoradores… ellos organizaron, por eso no sabía dónde estaban las cosas…-confesó con gracia…**

**-aaaah eso lo explica… ¿no te gusta organizar y decorar tus cosas?**

**-eeh no le doy mucha relevancia que digamos…-Hinata miró el suelo y bebió un sorbo…-¿a ti si te gustan?**

**-eeh mm si… es entretenido hacer ese tipo de cosas…-la joven miró hacia la ventana y se quedó en silencio unos segundos-te… calman…**

**-si… pero no soy bueno en esa área je jeje-la peli azul se sorprendió por la declaración de su primo… soltó una risita y respondió.**

**-creo que todos pueden hacer algo… unos mejores que otros, no creo que haya gente mala por decirlo así… en eso…**

**-quizás… puede que tengas razón.-se quedó mirándola un segundo mientras ella parecía entretenida mirando el líquido del vaso- ¿quieres ir a conocer el resto de la casa?**

**-c… claro-asintió la joven con nerviosismo.**

**Iniciaron un tour por la sala de estar, una sala con muebles simples y a la ves modernos, que le daban un toque de elegancia. Los sillones esquineros de color negro con almohadas burdeos, una alfombra moderna en el medio de la sala entre sillones individuales del mismo color y textura que del anterior. La mesa de centro parecía de roble y con vidrios en cada esquina, un diseño bastante llamativo.**

**Pasaron la tarde recorriendo la casa del castaño, por cada rincón del recinto la chica se maravillaba aún más y no solo por el diseño, que había sido gracias a los decoradores, sino por la estructura de la casa, la fachada por fuera era de una casa simple pero por su interior se podían apreciar pequeños laberintos, quizás por ser su primera visita era esa la impresión de la peli azul, pero no dejaba de ser fabulosa… ****Se detuvieron en la terraza, el conjunto de la mesa y las sillas eran de madera, habían plantas en varias cantidades y de diferentes especies pero dispersadas de tal manera que no pareciera un jardín. Podía apreciarse la ciudad en movimiento, encendiéndose las primeras luces de las calles, de los edificios… sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya oscurecía y a ambos les parecía que había sido demasiado corto el tiempo que pasaron juntos.**

**-se hizo tarde…-musitó la joven con un deje de melancolía.**

**-mm… ni siquiera me di cuenta. ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?-respondió con poco interés, restándole importancia a la presión de su pecho.**

**-si… mis padres deben preocuparse…-se miraron a los ojos una vez más y caminaron juntos en dirección hacia el jardín.**

**Subieron en silencio dentro del vehículo, el castaño puso en marcha el automóvil y se adentró en el tráfico nocturno de la ciudad. Ambos ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos. Un silencio que ni siquiera ellos notaron.**

**Neji aparcó el auto en frente del recinto de sus tíos, apagó el motor y miró hacia la casa, las luces encendidas daban un aspecto hogareño a aquel lugar, "acogedor" pensó… hace mucho que no habitaba en una casa acogedora, desde que llegó a vivir a Inglaterra, una vez instalado en aquel país se había olvidado de lo que era comer con su familia, de las tradiciones familiares… sus compañías solo eran de mujeres o amigos, juntas en las que se bebía y se "entretenían" unas horas… sacó de su cabeza esos pensamientos y detuvo su mirada en su compañera, la joven parecía concentrada cabizbaja mirando su falda escolar cuando se percató de que su primo la observaba, levantó su cabeza y se encontró con la misteriosa mirada del castaño, sus mejillas se ruborizaron… abrió lentamente sus labios para hablar pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna. Su nula experiencia con el sexo masculino no percibió el deseo que irradiaba la mirada de Neji que se desviaba desde sus ojos pasando por sus pómulos hasta llegar a sus delicados labios rosa pálidos.**

**-¿no pasarás?-preguntó tímidamente la joven, el castaño negó con la cabeza y le sonrío para luego responderle**

**-no… tengo que hacer, mañana pasaré a verlos, cuídate-musitó despacio. **

**-bien… también tu… descansa-le sonrío por última vez aquella tarde y se bajó del vehículo.**

**Nada parecía encajar… ¿Qué sucedía con él? algo le pasaba y no podía identificar el que. Le resultaba curioso… sacudió su cabeza como si eso ayudara a que esas dudas se esfumaran, puso el automóvil en marcha y se dirigió a su "hogar".**

**Le restó importancia a esos pensamientos y se concentró en el camino. Al llegar a su domicilio algo le llamó la atención… una mujer parada fuera del portón de su casa. Estaba a contra luz por lo que no podía ver su rostro. Pero reconocía la silueta de esa figura. Sonrío para sus adentros y se dirigió hacia ella. Sería una noche larga y agotadora pero placentera.**

* * *

**_Bueno... aquí está... ¿como va?_**

**_prometo como fan de nejihina (con mi mano en el corazón) que en el próximo capítulo habrá "más nejihina"! *¬*_**

**_reviews? *o*?_**

**matta nee! :)**


End file.
